User blog:Jessie1010/Wiki Channel Weebly: Big Stars!
Hey readers, the Weebley is back with another steamy issue of juicy tidbits and this time around, we're focusing on Wiki Channel stars! Coming your way we have the scoop on the cast reveal of Wiki Channel's upcoming musical, East Meets West, and we'll be talking about some Wiki Channel stars who we just might be seeing more of! Check it out! CAST OF EAST MEETS WEST RECAP Wiki Channel has just announced the cast of their upcoming musical East Meets West and we couldn't be more excited about it! East Meets West follows the story of choir singer turned phenomenal journalist, Rachel Gold, who joins the cheerleading team to kick off her first year at Eastwood High. After making the team, she is tasked with sneaking into Westwood High's, the rival school's, trophy case to steal a basketball trophy. But, after being caught by Westwood's drama teacher, Rachel finds herself being blackmailed into starring in Westwood's spring musical alongside the school's basketball jock, Ricky Francis. And when her participation in the musical is exposed to Eastwood, Rachel finds herself as a social outcast. Now Rachel must figure out how to mend the feud between Eastwood and Westwood not only so she can regain the liking of her classmates and the two schools can be friends but also so she can win back the guy she's grown to care about, Ricky. This movie definitely sounds like a new take on the hit musical, "West Side Story," along with Disney's "High School Musical"! We love it! Starring as confident cheerleader, Rachel Gold, is Wiki Records artist, Chesney Ramirez, and playing her love interest, Ricky Francis, will be "Kitty Couture" star, Alexander Franks! We are super excited to see these two together! About being cast, Chesney told our reps: :"It's an honor to be joining the Wiki Channel family for a project like this! Working with Alexander is amazing, he's so talented and I'm learning so much from him." We can't wait to see what they'll bring to the table for Rachel and Ricky! Ramirez has also recently dropped a new single, "Shake," which is great! Her new music should be great to help us get to know her style! Also partaking in the film is another Wiki Records artist, Rayelle, who also will be starring in Wiki Channel's upcoming series, "Ackerman Agent." Playing her jock boyfriend is Kelly Lloyd, the portrayer of Riley in "Luke & Lauren." Lloyd was on Broadway for seven years so it's no surprise that he's in the film. He told our reps: :"I'm very happy to be working on this. Not only am I playing Jess but I'm also working on music for the film with the producers so I'm very excited to show some of our viewers some Broadway! laughs" Also starring in the film is Stephen Johnson as Ricky's best friend, Jason, and "Luke & Lauren" star, Shelly Yanes, as Ally, Rachel's new cheerleader BFF. We are so excited to see these two! About the film, Johnson said: :"I'm so blessed to be working with such an amazing cast and crew." Yanes recently revealed that she wasn't all that interested in pursuing a singing career but she will be doing a lot of music for Wiki Channel! This must be a part of that! About working with Johnson, Yanes told us: :"Stephen is my new best friend. Hashtag nuff said." How sweet! This movie should be good, we're excited to see it! Follow the actors on Chatter for updates about the film! ---- NEXT WIKI CHANNEL STARS The Wiki Channel star list is currently being topped by stars such as Lisha Jane, Tristan Conti, Joseph Brandon, Marley Michele, and Marcus McCloud. But they may not be at the top for too long. Wiki Channel has a whole lot of actors and actress about to hit the channel hard! There are a whole lot of awesome actors who have a chance at making it big with Wiki Channel! Out of all of these actors, who do you want to see more of the most? Vote below! Which actor(s) do you want to see more of the most? Casey Fox Mikayla Totten Peyton and Rayelle Chesney Ramirez Olivia Staton Zander Sun Thanks for catching this Weebley! Look out for more, soon! :) Category:Blog posts